A Strange Story
by Kaiori
Summary: A young boy turns ino a monkey and seeks the help of a witch to turn him back.


A Strange Story  
  
Once upon a time there was a big mansion in a prestigous, dark neighborhood, where only snooby, rich people lived. It was summer, and sunshine filled the sky, but in this neighborhood, it was dark and cloudy.  
  
Elmara's yard was lined with plastic garden bunnies, flowers and butterflies filled the air. Yes, it sounded all well and good, but Elmara couldn't stand it. He was allergic to rabbits (even synthetic ones) and flowers. So, of course, he lived a miserable life.  
  
He lived with his two beautiful sisters, Rei and Amy, and his evil stepmother, Emily. These were the people who destroyed his young life. But there wasn't really much of anything to destroy, so you couldn't really call it life. Anyway, he would have killed himself in desperation if it weren't for the beautiful girl who lived next door, Jessa Quango.   
  
Elmara had fallen in love with Jessa, and Jessa loved him as dearly. Although her parents, however, hated Elmara, because they knew that his family was richer than theirs, and they thought he was selfish.   
  
The truth was, Elmara couldn't get any of the family's fortune because of his stepmother. He would usually wear hand-me-downs. sometimes he even had to wear his sisters' clothes! Rarely he would get to buy his own.   
  
One day, Emily went to a fortune teller for the heck of it, or otherwise this pointless story would have no plot, which it doesn't anyway, but what the heck? The fortune teler said that if she had two daughters, they would turned into monkeys within one hour, according to her crystal ball, which she had plugged into an outlet in the wall and she shook occasionally. But, if she had a son, he could have to be sacrificed and he would turn into a monkey.  
  
"Oh, well," Emily thought to herself. "I never liked that imbecile anyway. He's a disgrace!"   
  
As soon as she got home, she grabbed Elmara and booted him out the door. "Why are you doing this, dear mother?" he asked.  
  
Emily gave him a look of disgust. "Because you are the weakest link! Goodbye!" She slammed the door in his face.  
  
Suddenly, Elmara started to feel strange; he looked at his hands and they were hairy. He felt his face; it felt like fur! Just then, Jessa came out of her house.  
  
"Help me, Jessa!" Elmara cried.   
  
"Elmara, is that you?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes! What's happening to me?"  
  
"You look like a... a..." Jessa stopped, her face looking as though she was holding back laughter.   
  
"WHAT?!" Elmara cried. "What do I look like?"  
  
Jessa burst out laughing. "You look like a monkey!" she yelled. "You look so funny!"  
  
Elmara began to cry. "No! I want to be me again! I don't want to be a monkey!" He sobbed pitifully, and Jessa felt a wave of sympathy wash over her.   
  
"I'll help you turn back to normal," she said, as she took his hand and led him down the road. Together, they headed to their friend, Alexa's house.   
  
Alexa as a witch who could tranform things into something totally different. She had spells of all kind, and magnificent potions that some people could only dream of. And Jessa knew that she could turn Elmara back with her magical powers.   
  
It was a long journey to her house on the other side of the woods, and Jessa and Elmara had to live by their wits for a few days, dodging hungry bears and fighting evil creatures called Huffelpuffs, until they finally reached her mansion.   
  
In exchange for some of Elmara's hair (of which Alexa had privately intended to use to cast spells on his if he ever got her pissed off, but that's besides the point), she turned him back into the miserable human he was.   
  
Skipping back down the road, Jessa and Elmara planned to be together for the rest of their lives. And a few years later, they were happily married, much to Jessa's parent's dismay. They lived in the jungle right next to Alexa's woods, and had many children: Bob, Fred, George, Diana, Jennifer, Sandra, Rachelle, Tarry, Harry, Barry, Amy, ei, Emily jr., Elmara the second and the youngest, Gina, and all were a symbol of their undying love and happiness, through pointless trials like reading stupid stories like this one.   
  
They lived happily ever after.  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
*owari*  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
ok, this was such a stupid story. it was just supposed to be for my L.A. class short story assignment. of course i'm not really handing this one in; i'd probably get an F for idiocy. the only point in this is to make fun of some of my friends, and you can guess 'Jessa Quango' is one of them; she's in 'The Adventures of Vannie Lemonie' as well. 


End file.
